fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mute
Mute is a Human-Dragon Hybrid of Bailong's Legion as well as one of the Demon Generals, making him one of the most powerful members. He is recognized by his intimidating appearance and personality as the "Deadman of the Legion". He is one of the oldest Demon Generals still serving. Appearance Mute is a tall man with long black hair and a beard. He has bright white eyes which if caught in his stare, as described by the other members of the Legion, can see beyond your soul and into the rest of your body. His skin is a pale white and on his arms are a series of tattoos, each one celebrating a kill or victorious battle. In his mouth are razor sharp fangs, slightly tainted red with the stains of blood. He wears black gloves, black leather pauldrons on a black leotard, an iron chest plate in the shape of an "X", black pants and boots. Under his clothing, he is covered in pale white scales which add an extra defensive capability to his hellish arsenal. Personality Like most Hybrids, he very is loyal to the King and Queen; however he tends not to show praise like the others do. For instance, instead of simply reporting the the conclusion of battle, he'll bring in a trolley loaded with wooden spears with the heads of all he has slain. Mute is usually a quiet and patient man, always waiting for his foes to make a major mistake; many claim that this fact gave him the name "Mute". He becomes ruthless on the battlefield which has led the Legion to many victories. People call him the "Deadman" because his pale skin, white eyes and quiet nature make him look lifeless. When he does speak, he does so in a deep intimidating voice which would make the bravest of men quiver in their boots. He tends to keep his emotions hidden while keeping his intimidating stare. When it comes to his colleagues, he finds it only necessary to get into the line of fire, clearing a path before the battle begins; in shorts he always makes sure he gets the first strike. Usually, he points out various weak points in the opposing armies' formation, then make certain hand gestures signalling how to take them out. History Mute was raised as a misfit of the children of the Legion. He was constantly picked on and scalded by the other children growing within the Legion. However, at the age of 20 he was appointed by the Queen to become a member of her Royal Army. He rose in rank and strength until he became one of her Demon Generals. To this day, he is one of the oldest Generals in the army. Magic and Abilities Mute is very diverse when it comes to using magic. He is one of the most physically applicable of all the Demon Generals and has few major weaknesses. Magic Take Over: Kishin Soul - Take Over: Kishin Soul is a branch of Take Over magic that is in essence, very similar to both Demon Soul and Beast Soul. With it, the user can take the form of a humanoid (or not) demon, as well as summon spectral body parts of said demon, making it an extremely versatile magic. Kishin Soul allows the user to transform into creatures that may be associated with the underworld or would have been made from dark magic; for example, a golem. Depending on the spell, the user is granted certain abilities that are demonstrated by the creature that the person has turned into—for example, a golem would have immense strength or a gargoyle could fly. All spells, however allow the user to use Fire and Darkness Magic, and can open portals to an inferno; overall, it is an extremely versatile magic. Darkness Magic '- Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature. *'Undergang - Mute performs an uppercut with a dark aura on his right arm. The dark aura shoots upwards and expands **'Verdens Undergang' - A superpowerd version of Undergang. As the aura of the attack shoots upwards, it not only expands, it begins to spiral into an almost drill-like fashion. *'Tungsinn '- Mute performs a haymaker with a dark aura engulfing his left arm. The dark aura disappears, then quickly reappears as a cross, burning the enemy. **'Fortvilelse' - A superpowered version of Tungsinn, but as soon as the cross reappears, is expands and blasts a beam of dark aura, knocking the enemy back. *'Undergang X Tungsinn' - A combination of the spells Undergang and Tungsinn. Mute first performs Undergang and then Tungsinn. *'Verdens Undergang X Fortvilelse' - A deadly combination of Verdens Undergang and Fortvilelse. Mute first performs Verdens Undergang which sends the enemy into the air, and as soon as the target is coming down, he performs Fortvilese which sends the enemy flying away. Hell's Eye - The user's eyes turn completely black, except for the pupils which glow bright red. A black ooze leaks from the user's sockets which then burst into fire. Shortly afterwards, blood will ooze from the user's eye sockets as well. With this magic, the user can see for miles as well as detect blood and body heat. The user can also conjure the excreted eye matter into focused attacks. Mute tends to combine this magic with his Darkness Magic to produce a devostating barrage of exponential magic power. Bind Snake - A spell that appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body which restricts their movement. Katsu '- For a long time no one truely knew the affects of Katsu. This was until Mute successfully pulled of the spell on a small city. The high volume and loudness of the scream caused everything in sight to implode in on itself. All that remained was a crater and a bleeding stone where the city stood. Physical Abilities '''Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat '- Unlike the other Demon Generals, Mute spends most of his time on the battlefield fighting with a combination of magic and his own fists. It's a very rare occurrence when Mute fights any other way. He is not afraid to let his fists do the talking when his mouth can't. One of the things which terrifies enemies is the mere though of having to fight this beast one on one. One punch from Mute is enough to completely shatter bones under the right circumstances and the right amount of luck. 'Incredible Strength '- Mute's monsterous strength is more than note-worthy. Even as a child, Mute showed incredible talent when it came to feats of strength. Mute is able to lift over 45 times his weight and still have enough strength in his body to take out an entire battalion. '''Fascinating Speed Fascinating Agility Excellent Strategist Weaknesses Stats Relationships Trivia *His appearance and personality, even his alias are all based on The Undertaker, one of the author's favorite WWE Superstars and Legends. *Some of the descriptions of the magics Mute utilizes are taken from other pages on this wiki and the Mother Wiki. Credit goes to the original authors. *Many of Mute's Darkness magic spells are in Norwegian. **'Undergang' = Apocalypse **'Tungsinn' = Gloom **'Verdens Undergang' = Armageddon **'Fortvilelse' ='' Despair'' Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Demon General